Mistake
by allirequest
Summary: Ficlet; Rukia and Kisuke talk. Set sometime after Soul Society Arc. No pairings.


**Nota Bene:** Another ficlet in a series of prompts.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize belongs to Tite Kubo, not me... I'm just poor and disillusioned :S

**Prompt: **"Why did you do it?"

**Characters:** Rukia, Kisuke.

~*~

It had been a long day, but the latest threat had finally been dealt with; more Hollows than usual weren't much of a problem anymore, especially with Ichigo and his friends there to help. Despite herself, Rukia was relieved when she had returned to the human realm; she was more than capable of dealing with the Hollows in Karakura by herself, of course, but it was… nice, to have others to talk to, in between.

The one person that she still didn't _get,_ however, was sitting across from her, smiling inanely as he watched her. The brim of his hat hid his eyes, and Rukia felt her own eyes narrow slightly in response. The question was burning hot on the tip of her tongue, and even another sip of tea couldn't quite wash away the taste of the unknown.

"Well?" Urahara finally asked, his smile taking on a knowing, almost sardonic edge as he surveyed her. Rukia froze as he asked, voice completely serious, "You have something you want to ask. Are you going to ask me?"

Inwardly, Rukia cursed as her eyes widened. She didn't know she was _that_ easy to read… but then again, they had been sitting here silently for a while now. Ichigo had schoolwork to get done and had left a while ago, but she… she had no reason to leave early—she already knew the material.

"There is something I want you to tell me," she finally said at last, focusing on the tabletop. As she did so, however, she missed the sad look that flittered across Urahara's face, quickly masked away once more. "Tell me… why did you do it? Why me?"

Urahara didn't even need to ask what she was talking about; after all, it still hung heavily in the air between them even a month after they had all returned, safe and sound. He was silent for a long moment, long enough that Rukia wondered if he was even going to answer.

"We all make mistakes," Urahara finally said, voice distant and quiet. Rukia glanced up, only to find that his chin had fallen, hiding his face completely under the brim of his hat. "However, I made another one while trying to hide the first. It wasn't personal, Kuchiki-san; you were just the first shinigami to cross my path, and I was desperate. Desperation only breeds ill-made decisions."

"But how did you know I would need a gigai?" Rukia asked, frowning. She wasn't angry with Kisuke—never had been—but she didn't understand. Even though she had just been in the wrong place at the right time, it made no sense. Why had he felt the need to hide the Hōgyoku now? He had been in the area for years, had been on Earth for plenty of time… "Why would you decide to hide it now?"

"I didn't know," Urahara said humorlessly, shrugging. "When we felt the massive surge of reiatsu that Ichigo released that night, I just hoped. Aizen had someone watching me, and I was looking for an easy way to get rid of what he was looking for."

He fell silent again, and Rukia didn't say anything for a long moment. In a way, she could understand; after all, it hadn't been anything personal. He hadn't known her, and she hadn't known him—not really. Despite all that, however, there was a lingering sense of betrayal—he had used her, caused her and her friends pain and so much stress, all for the chance to rid himself of a mistake… and his carelessly hasty move had nearly killed so many people.

But then again, he already knew that… he didn't need her to remind him.

Instead, Rukia finally nodded. She rose, belatedly setting her teacup back in its saucer. The gently clink was enough to stir Urahara from his daze, and he glanced up, watching her. She didn't say anything, only nodded slightly to him, and it was enough.

~*~

As always, let me know what you think! Also, I am now taking prompt suggestions, so feel free to leave a line, here or at my journal (listed in profile). Enjoy!


End file.
